


The Second Date

by nevercomestheday



Series: The Colin and Liv Saga [2]
Category: Saturday Night Live, Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Concerts, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Het, Power Outage, Rain, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin and Liv meet again not so much by chance, and Liv's career takes a new turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt for my wonderful friend Liv! There will be two chapters to this part. Enjoy! <3

“Okay, that was great. Thanks for your time,” Colin says cheerily as he leads the man out of the audition room. “Well, what do we think?” he asks Lorne once the door is closed.

“He was funny, but I'm not sure he's what we're looking for. Is he the last one for today?” Lorne asks, running a hand through his thinning grey hair.

“No, there's one more on our list...” Colin flips through his clipboard, his breath catching when he sees the familiar name. “A girl named Liv Wynd.”

One of the assistants smiles. “Oh, I've seen her on YouTube before. She's hilarious.”

“Well, let's find out. Send her in,” Lorne says.

Colin bites his lip nervously.  He knows he shouldn't be sitting in on her audition, especially when he's planning to ask her out on a second date, but he can't help but be curious. He knows she's funny, and wants to see her audition, even if he can't be involved in the judgment process.

 

She walks in, a bit nervous, but looking stunning as ever. She's wearing a black and white Fall Out Boy t-shirt, her jeans are ripped to shreds, and her black Chucks have a few bleach stains. She has a small bag with her, probably carrying a couple of props. When she looks at everyone to say hello, her big, blue eyes shine with energy.

Colin is blown away.

 

“Hi, I'm Liv, pleased to meet you,” she says, her thick Aussie accent coming through clear as day.

“Hello, I'm Lorne Michaels,” he says, shaking her hand. He goes down the line of people, introducing them one by one. When he gets to Colin, the guilt hits. “And this is Colin Jost, our head writer.”

“We've met before,” Colin confesses. “Lorne, I think I'll have to recuse myself from this audition. We're, uh, sort of dating.”

Liv smiles, realizing this means Colin must want a second date. 

“Oh, that's sort of funny,” Lorne chuckles. “All right, you won't be counted. You can still sit in on the audition, unless that would be a distraction.” He looks up at Liv.

“Oh, nah, I'll be fine. No worries!” she giggles.

 

Though it takes a minute or two to get into the swing of things, Liv's nerves soon melt away with the first few laughs. Before long, she's riffing on the little squirt gun she brought, pulling jokes out of thin air she hadn't even considered the night before.

 

“And now, for my last trick,” Liv says with a little bow, “I've got a song to sing. Can I use this piano?”

“Feel free,” Lorne nods.

She starts her song, shaking her head back and forth to the beat of the piano. 

From the first verse, the panel is laughing, which, from what she's heard, is a very rare occurrence. 

 

“Thank you!” she beams, bowing again and scooping up her bag.

“That was great, thank you for coming in. We'll let you know within the week,” Lorne says, looking down at his watch.

“Okay, wonderful! Thank you so much for having me!” Liv waves, walking out of the room.

“Wait, wait!” Colin jumps up from his seat, rushing to follow her.

 

He finds her in the hallway looking down at her phone.

“Hey,” he says, tapping her shoulder.

“Oh, Colin! Hey!” Liv bubbles. “What'd you think?”

“You were amazing,” he breathes. “Not that I was surprised. Hey, listen, I only have a minute- I have to go back in there and help sort through the auditions- but I realized I never officially asked you on a second date.”

Liv smiles, cheeks glowing pink. “I'd love to.”

“Yes! Awesome!” Colin cheers. He looks down for a second, embarrassed. “I mean, yeah, that's great, I'll text you about it! I've gotta go.” He leans down and kisses her cheek softly, taking her hand and squeezing it once.

“Bye,” she grins, turning away towards the elevators.

“See you soon,” he whispers. 

He walks back to the conference room with sunshine in his heart.

 


	2. "Oh How the Mighty Fall in Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin takes Liv out on the date she wasn't expecting, but wouldn't trade for the world.

Colin walks up to the apartment building, looking down at his phone twice to make sure he has the right address. The doorman smiles at him warmly.

“Oh, I'm here to see Liv Wynd,” Colin says.

“Come on in,” the doorman smiles.

 

The button for the elevator lights up a bright green, and Colin can hear it ding before the doors open.

The whole way up, he makes sure he has what he needs in his back pocket, checking on almost every floor. He can't decide if he's more nervous or excited.

 

“4C,” he breathes. “This is the one.”

Before he can knock, he hears something coming from the other side of the door. It sounds like music, so he leans his head closer to get a better listen.

Notes from a piano drift through the wooden door, carrying with them the sweet sound of a voice.

Could that be Liv singing?

Colin's mouth falls open slightly in amazement. He may have heard her sing at her audition, but that was a comedy song. This is soulful, melodious, beautiful.

The tune is familiar, and he can almost make out some of the words.

“And she's hooked to the silver screen/But the film is a saddening bore/For she's lived it/ten times or more...”

“Life on Mars?,” of course! David Bowie's classic. Colin smiles to himself, wanting to knock on the door but not wanting to interrupt the beautiful singing.

Finally, he knocks three times, rocking back and forth on his heels as the music suddenly stops and he hears footsteps approach the door.

The door swings open to reveal Liv's smiling face, her smile only widening when she realizes it's Colin.

“Col! Hey! I'm all ready to go for dinner,” she beams, picking her bag up from the ledge near the doorway.

“About that...” Colin trails off, trying to bite back his smile. He's trying so desperately hard not to spoil the surprise.

“Oh no, don't tell me you're canceling on me now!” Liv teases, slugging his arm playfully.

“We can't go to dinner tonight. I made other plans.” He uses his flattest tone.

“Oh, uh, other plans?” she falters.

 _Oh no, don't be upset!_ Colin thinks.

“Yeah. I'm taking this pretty girl to a Fall Out Boy concert as a surprise.” He pulls the tickets out of his back pocket, a smile sweeping his face.

“No way! No way!” Liv takes the tickets, looking them over and glowing with excitement.

“Way!” Colin grins.

“You're the best!” she exclaims, nearly tackling him in a hug.

When she pulls away, she looks up at him with her bright blue eyes and kisses him passionately, squeezing him tight.

Suddenly, a little scratching sound whizzes past them. They pull away to find Liv's tiny dog Pixel scampering out the apartment door and into the hall.

“Shit! Pixel, come back here!” Liv calls after her, running towards the open stairwell door.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry!” Colin shouts down the hall. He can't help but giggle.

“Crap crap crap crap! Gotcha, you slippery little thing!” she laughs as she finally catches the little dog.

Pixel looks defeated and lets out a little groan as Liv puts her back inside.

“Now you stay here while I take Liv out, okay? No funny business!” Colin mock-scolds.

“Come on, we're gonna be late!” Liv takes his hand and shuts the door, pulling Colin to the elevators excitedly.

 

She talks his ear off the whole cab ride there, mostly going on about how sweet he is to surprise her like this. Seeing her light up warms his heart.

 

The venue is, as expected, packed, but Liv is the only one Colin can see.

“Would it be weird to get matching t-shirts? I really want to get matching t-shirts,” Liv says, staring at the merchandise kiosk like a child in a candy store.

“Anything you want, my treat.” Colin's cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but seeing Liv this happy brings something out in him he's never felt before.

 

They decide on the black concert tee with the logo and the dates on it, opting for a classic. Liv is so hyped, she puts hers on immediately over the Fall Out Boy shirt she's _already_ wearing. Colin just chuckles and slips his on over his shirt, too.

 

“When do you think-” Colin starts, but before he can ask, the band comes out.

Liv is completely lost to him for now, hopping up and down and screaming along with the crowd.

When the first song starts, Colin can swear Liv is singing the loudest of the whole audience. Maybe it's just that he's next to her, or maybe it's just that her voice is the only one he's interested in hearing.

 

Another song begins, but this time, Liv's eyes go wide and she stops dead in her tracks.

“Stuck in the jet wash/Bad trip I couldn't get off,” Patrick Stump sings, and Liv loses it.

“Oh my god, oh my god, COLIN! This is my favorite one!!” She starts to sing along, dancing slightly and absolutely beaming.

Colin smiles, watching her get into the song. Soon he can't contain himself any longer.

He turns to her at the break after the first chorus and pulls her in for a kiss, surprising her at first.

“Mmpf!”

She pulls him in closer a few seconds in and puts her arms around his neck. His arms find her waist, his tongue finds her bottom lip, and the whole world melts around him. It's stupid and cheesy and against every instinct he's ever had, but he just wants to be vulnerable with Liv. He just wants to be with Liv.

Somehow the song is over and they're still kissing, and the next song makes it about halfway through itself before they break for air.

Colin can't wipe the smile from his face.

 

After two encores, the crowd starts to file out in what Colin can only imagine is the slowest-moving trickle that's ever existed. It doesn't bother him as much as it probably should- he has to go to the bathroom, his feet are killing him, but he'd gladly stay stuck in this pedestrian traffic if it means getting to hear Liv's now hoarse voice gush more about the wonderful time she's had.

 

She doesn't talk as much on the trip home, though. The exhaustion finally hits her and she rests her head on Colin's shoulder, fingers intertwined with his.

 

“Did I already tell you I had an amazing time?” Liv says as they walk into her apartment. “Because I had an amazing time.”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Colin chuckles.

Liv opens her mouth to say something, but she's interrupted by a crash of thunder.

No one is more startled than poor Pixel, who runs under the couch for cover.

“Damn, that looks really bad,” Liv says, looking out the window and frowning.

“We just missed the storm, I guess. Or, well, you did. I still have to go home in the rain,” he mutters.

“Well, you don't _have_ to...” she drawls. “I mean, you shouldn't be going home in this rain. It could be dangerous.”

Picking up on her hint, Colin smirks. “Oh, you're absolutely right. It would be putting myself in harm's way if I didn't stay here until the storm clears.”

“And, if the storm doesn't clear up until much later, you'll just have to stay until morning! You have to sleep!” Liv orders, wagging a finger. “For your health!”

“Of course! It's in my best interest, really,” he agrees as he nods his head. “So then it's settled, I'll sleep with you. I mean, I'll sleep here.” He laughs at his little slip.

Liv winks, giggling. “Right.”

 


	3. Welcome to the No Sleep Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Colin's decided to spend the night, the only thing left to do is, well, spend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me laugh a little writing it. Hope you enjoy! <3

 Before long, Liv is scurrying around the kitchen, popping some popcorn and pouring some drinks. Pixel sits shaking in Colin's arms on the couch, still a little wreck.

While the popcorn's soft tapping creates harmonies with the falling rain and crashing thunder, Liv rushes to her bedroom to change into a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and a big t shirt. When she returns, she pours the steaming popcorn into a big green bowl and balances it and the two beers in her arms as she makes her way to the living room.

 

“Oh, thank you!” Colin says with a smile, reaching up to take his beer.

Pixel whimpers, nuzzling into Colin's stomach. When he goes back to pet her, she closes her eyes contently.

“This storm doesn't look like it's gonna let up any time soon,” Liv thinks aloud. “In fact, I think-”

A bright flash of lightning flares outside, and the power flickers out.

“Shit,” Colin mumbles.

Pixel whines loudly, and Liv rushes to find a flashlight.

 

“Hey, it's an excuse to make a little fort, right?” she says as they prop up the last couple of blankets.

They've moved the sofa cushions around the floor and pushed the coffee table against the wall, and several of Liv's bedroom pillows and blankets are now a part of their fortress.

Three of Liv's emergency flashlights are sitting up around the tent-looking thing, the fourth in her hand as they climb in.

“I have to say, this isn't so bad,” Colin nods as he looks around the blanket walls.

 

Somewhere between the idea for the pillow fort and its construction, Colin and Liv found a good justification for Colin to take his jeans off and hang out in his boxer shorts.

“I mean, they are my pajamas, technically. Right? That makes sense?” he had chuckled.

 

So now Colin sits, bare knees pushing into the pillows, laughing at the silly faces Liv is making into the beam of the flashlight.

“You're not scary,” he snickers.

“I am too!” she says, giving him a little shove.

“Yeah, you're scary in the same way Pixel is. So not at all.” He looks down at the little dog, who sits nervously in the corner of the fort.

“Hey, come on! I can be scary! Watch.” Liv puts the flashlight back under her chin, widening her big blue eyes. “Debt! Dying alone! Student loans! An uncertain economy! The threat of nuclear war! Ooh!”

Colin grips his sides, face sore from laughing even harder.

Liv smiles mischievously and then, when his eyes are closed in laughter, she tackles him down onto one of the many pillows.

They almost knock the whole fort over, but luckily, the supporting cushion Colin's head bumps has a wall behind it for support. Their fuzzy blanket ceiling sags down slightly over them as Liv kisses Colin.

Though it begins as mainly giggles, soon the kiss takes on a different tone. Colin's arms snake up around Liv's waist and he pulls her as close to him as he possibly can. She tilts her head slightly to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along his bottom lip delicately, almost as if to ask for permission to continue.

His answer is a resounding yes, pushing his tongue into her mouth and rolling it over hers.

 

Soon things are getting a bit more heated, with Colin's hands taking slow, exploratory steps up under Liv's t shirt to caress her sides. She runs a hand through his hair, moaning lightly at his touch.

 

Suddenly, the muffled tinkling of a song is heard, startling the couple.

“What the... Is that Legend of Zelda?” Colin chuckles, trying to catch his breath.

Liv smirks, reaching for her phone underneath one of the pillows.

Saria's Song ends abruptly as she picks up.

“Hello?” she pants.

“Hello, Liv. This is Lorne Michaels.”

“Oh, hi!” Her breath is still hard and choppy, and Colin is still trying not to smile.

“Are you all right? Did I catch you at a bad time?” Lorne's voice sounds concerned, but it's laced with suspicion.

“Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit out of breath. I just went for a little run, that's all.”

At this, Colin threw his head back, laughing silently.

“Right... You know it's storming, right?”

“Of course I know it's storming, I meant on a treadmill, of course.” She mouths, “shut up!” to Colin.

“Uh huh. Well, I just wanted to call and congratulate you. The verdict was unanimous, you've been hired as a featured player for this coming season of Saturday Night Live.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much!”

 

Not three seconds after Liv presses “end” on her phone, Colin tackles her again, hugging her tightly.

“Welcome to the no sleep club!” he exclaims.

Liv can't wipe the smile from her face, much less put her thoughts together in real words, so she just hugs Colin back and tries not to explode in a firework of excitement.

 


End file.
